The New Girl
by Eva Loves You
Summary: This is a story. I wrote awhile back but never did post since I didn't really know how to use this site but anyway this is the first part of a story I wrote. It's about Keely from Phil of future and she's new to East High and is attracted to Troy


The New Girl

Keely was enjoying her first day of school at East high school. She was really angry at first when her parents announced they were moving to Albuquerque. Sure she had heard of it but what were they known for? There were no movies made there, no sports team and no one famous was from Albuquerque. All that weekend she kept mopping around and moaning about how she missed her old friends and her boyfriend Phil . They had just pledge their love for each other when her parents announced they were moving and they decided not to pursue their relationship any further since she was leaving. Now she wasn't mopping. She had met a new friend named Sharpay. A lot of people seemed not to like Sharpay but Keely thought she was pretty cool even if she was a bit obsessed with the Drama club. She must of mentioned it a million times that day. "You're not into playing in the school musical are you?" Sharpay asked at lunch. "No of course not." Keely said quickly even though she loved she loved to sing and dance but she didn't want to lose her only friend. "Good because last year when a new girl came here she stole my part in the school musical."

"You already told me about it remember?" Keely reminded her. She was sick of hearing about how some Gabriella girl stole the lead in the school's musical from her the year before.

"Right. But it really made me mad. I don't think she's trying out this year. So I'm a natural for the lead." Sharpay said but Keely wasn't listening. She was too busy looking at a guy who had just walked in with his friends. He was really cute and she guessed he was a jock because he was wearing a letterman's jacket. He had brown hair and she couldn't tell what color his eyes were from here but he was the hottest guy she had seen all day. Sharpay noticed her looking at him. "Forget about it." She said

"What?" Keely asked

"Troy Bolton. Forget about him. He's with Gabriella. Remember I told you about him." Yes she remembered. Troy was the guy who had taken Sharpay's brother's leading role in the same play. She wasn't expecting him to be so hot!

"Well, he is cute." She commented.

"He's totally devoted to Gabriella. Forget about him. There are plenty of other guys here. I'll take you to meet some." Sharpay said. Keely looked back over at Troy. Too bad, she thought.

"That's okay. I'm not really ready to meet guys yet. I'd rather get settled here first." Keely said

"If you are going to be with me, that's not going to be a problem." Sharpay said.

That was a bit egoistical but Sharpay was the only one who had really taken interest in her all day, so she didn't say anything. She looked back over at Troy. He was the only guy she had seen that day, she felt was worth getting to know. She wasn't the type to steal another girl's boyfriend, but looking at Troy made her wonder if he was worth doing something so low.

Troy Bolton was sitting at the table with his friends from the basketball team. Chad was saying something about the game last night but he wasn't listening. He was busy looking at the blonde sitting across the cafeteria with Sharpay. She was really beautiful and he figured she must have been new because he would have noticed someone that beautiful before now. He couldn't figure out what she was doing with a girl like Sharpay but that was beside the point. She was drop dead gorgeous! He wondered who she was.

"Are you listening to me man?" Chad said suddenly. "What you say? I wasn't listening." Troy said.

"What's your problem, Troy?" Chad said and looked in the direction Troy was looking in. "You were looking at that new girl? Did you forget you already have a girlfriend?"

"There is nothing wrong with looking." Troy protested looking at the girl again

"Forget about it. You see who she's with." Chad said indicating Sharpay, of course. Troy didn't even think about that. If she was a friend of Sharpay's, it meant she was probably an ice princess like she was. It didn't matter since he had a girlfriend, anyway. "So what? It's not like I'm going to pursue her anyway." Troy said even though he still wasn't sure if he would. He loved Gabriella, and wouldn't hurt her but that girl looked like a model. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "You may say that but your eyes say differently." Chad said

"You don't know what you are talking about, man." He said and got up to take his tray up. He walked by the girl's table. She smiled at him and he returned her smile. Sharpay just shot him a dirty look, but he just ignored her as usual. He was used to her dirty looks. He kept walking and when he put his tray up he heard a voice from behind him say "Hi" He turned around and saw her standing behind him. She was smiling and her tight jeans and sweater showed off her nice figure. "Hi." He said back to her. "I'm Keely. This is my first day here." She said introducing herself to him. "I'm Troy."

"I know Sharpay told me all about you." She explained

"I hope they were good things." He said smiling shyly there was no telling what Sharpay said about him. "Mostly." She said smiling. The bell rang. "I got to go." She said and turned to walk away.

"Wait." He said calling after her. She stopped and turned around. "Yes?" She asked "Let me walk you to class." He offered

"That would be great." She said smiling. "So where did you transfer from?" He asked her as they were walking down the hall.

"California. My dad got a new job and we had to move here." She explained "Do you like it here so far?" He asked her

"It's been okay so far." She answered. His class was on the other side of the building but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to talk to her. She was so beautiful and also incredibly nice. "This is me." She said stopping in front of a class room. "Okay, I'll talk to you later." He said and reached out to hug her. "Bye." She said and walked into the room. He watched her walk in and turned to go to his class when he saw Taylor looking at him. Judging by the way she was looking at him, she must have saw him hugging Keely and since she was Gabriella's best friend, she was definitely going to tell her. Great, how was he going to get out of this one?

"Who? What girl?" Gabriella asked furiously. "That girl. Her name is Keely and transferred here from California somewhere. She's in my first period class" Taylor said pointing at Keely who had just walked into their sixth period Chemistry class . Gabriella looked and saw the perky looking blonde girl with Sharpay. What was Troy doing with her? She's friends with Sharpay for crying out loud ! Wasn't that bad enough? "I can't believe he did that!" Gabriella cried. "Me either. What a creep." Taylor said. Gabriella hoped there was more to the story. She hoped Troy wasn't cheating on her with that girl. Gabriella noticed Sharpay pointing at her and talking to Keely. Hopefully, she was telling her that she was Troy's girlfriend and needed to back off! She locked eyes with Keely. Keely looked at her guiltily. She should look guilty! Especially after she threw her self at her boyfriend! Gabriella turned away from the girl but she could feel her looking at her. "So are you going to confront her?" Taylor said looking at Keely. "No, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt, maybe she didn't know at the time but I am going to confront Troy." She explained.

"Of course she knew. You know Sharpay told her. She doesn't miss anything, so I say you go over there and slap her silly." Taylor said.

"No, it's no big deal." Gabriella said. She wanted to confront Keely but she didn't want to make a scene, and maybe it was a one time thing. "No big deal? She was all over your boyfriend." Taylor pointed out.

"Just forget about it." Gabriella said looking over at Keely again who was still talking to Sharpay. She hoped it was no big deal. If Troy really liked that girl it could be a problem. She confronted him about it after school that day. "I just walked her to class. It was no big deal. She was lost." he explained to her.

"Lost? Is that why you hugged her?" She asked more angry.

"It meant nothing. She pulled me into it, Gabriella. She means nothing to me." he said looking into her eyes. "You got to believe me. I'm sorry I got mixed up with her." He continued on. She didn't know if she should believe him or not but she didn't want to fight him about it. "Okay fine. I believe you. Don't worry about it." She said and put her arms around him and kissed him on the lips quickly. "I'm glad you believe me. I thought you were going to get angry and break up with me over some crazy mix up." He said and kissed her back. "You don't have to worry about that." She said

"I got to get to practice. I'll call you later." Troy said and kissed her one more time before letting her out of his embrace. "Okay bye." She said and watched him walk away. She saw Keely standing down the hall. She looked jealous. Good, Gabriella thought. Maybe now she'll know not to hit on her boyfriend.

What a way to end a day! Seeing Troy with his pretty girlfriend had really shook her up. She knew he had a girlfriend but they were so cute together. It made her sick to her stomach. She knew it was stupid to get so worked up over a guy she had only known for one day but she couldn't help it. She thought Troy was the best guy she had ever met since leaving Phil back in California. She was driving home from school in the car her mom had given her as a peace offering for having to move to Albuerquerque but she wanted to go home now. She was so upset. She slammed the car door and went inside the house. She told Sharpay she would come over her house to help her rehearse some lines but she didn't feel like it. She just wanted to be alone right now.

The next day, she was miserable during most of the morning. She hadn't seen Troy so far but she had seen Gabriella a lot. She couldn't tell what she was thinking by her expression but Keely knew she didn't like her for whatever reason. "Hi Keely." She heard Troy's voice say from behind her. "Hi Troy." She said no sure how to address him after what she saw in the hall. "Are you okay? You look like your best friend died." He commented. "No I'm fine," she lied. "I was thinking maybe we can go somewhere after school together. I don't have practice today so we could go to a movie or something." he asked her. Was he asking her out? What about Gabriella? He obviously loved her judging by the make out session she witnessed after school yesterday. She didn't bring that up, though. She didn't want to think about some girl she barely knew. There was only one thing on her mind: He was asking her out! The hottest and most popular guy in school wanted to go out with her! "So what do you say? Do you want to go?" He asked her. "Sure I'd love to." She said smiling. "Great. Look why don't I just meet you at the mall. I don't want everyone knowing about this you know?" She knew what he meant. He was talking about Gabriella. He didn't know she knew about her or maybe he did but wasn't saying it. She decided not to dwell on it and said "That will be fine." He looked around quickly and said "I got to class. I'll see you then" he disappeared down the hall. She smiled and thought about Troy as she went to her next class. "Were you just talking to Troy?" Sharpay asked her time she sat down. "Yes." She said to her new friend "What did he want? I know he walked you to class yesterday. He must like you. Guys just don't walk any girl to class."

"It was no big deal. We were just talking about a movie we both saw. That's all." She said lying. "Sure you were. You like him I can tell." Sharpay told her. "Maybe I do but I'm not going to pursue it." Keely said even though secretly she hoped Troy liked her back.

"So I was thinking we could go over my house to study after school today?" Gabriella asked Troy later that day.

"I can't. I already have plans." Troy told her not saying what kind of plans. He knew better then to tell her the truth. She would be upset. He still loved her but he felt a connection with Keely and he felt he needed to go out with her.

"Oh, what kind of plans?" She said disappointed. "I told my mom I'd go with her to see my grandparents. I'll call you later, though" He said. It wasn't the best lie but it was all he could think of at the moment. "Well, okay. Just make sure you call me later." She said and pulled him into a kiss. He felt guilty as she walked away. How could he do this to her? She was nice, beautiful, and smart, but he was also attracted to Keely. He couldn't deny that.

"How did you like the movie?" Keely asked Troy when they were sitting in Dairy Queen together afterwards.

"It was okay." He said looking around again to make sure no one from school was there. He didn't want it getting back to Gabriella that he was out with Keely.

"You are obviously not comfortable here. Do you want to go back to my place? No one is at home." She suggested.

"Sure, but only for a little while. I have to be home by nine." Troy said.

"Great, let's go" She said getting up.

"Can I ask you a question?" Keely asked when they got to her house.

"Sure, go ahead." Troy said

"Why did you ask me out?" she said because she really wanted to know. She didn't really understand why a guy who already had an attractive girl friend would ask her out.

"Because I really you. You are really beautiful. I was attracted to you the moment I saw you." He said and pulled her into a kiss. It was nice and she had been dreaming about it for the past couple of days but for some reason it didn't feel right. She couldn't steal another girl's boyfriend. She wasn't that kind of girl. Plus, she was new at school and she didn't want to get a reputation as the girl who broke up the hottest couple in school. No one would like her, then. She liked him but she wasn't willing to become the most hated girl in school for him, though. She pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked her. "I can't do this." She answered

"Why not?" He said looking confused.

"I like you a lot but you have a girlfriend and I can't do this her even though I don't know her that well. I would hate it if someone did that to me." She explained. He nodded as if he understand. "I understand what you mean. I'm glad you made me realized what a jerk I was being to her." He said

"I'd love to be friend with you. Even though I am friends with Sharpay." She joked

He laughed and said "Sure we can be friends. I better go now. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Bye Troy." She said and watched him walk out. It kind of hurt but she knew she made the right decision.

End chapter one


End file.
